This invention relates to compositions for forming films, coatings, and laminates formed from the compositions, methods for producing them and the uses of the materials in packaging products, especially food products such as bone-in fresh red meats.
In the past barrier laminates containing a barrier layer of saran together with layers of a copolymer of ethylene vinyl acetate with an outer layer of polyethylene have been used to package foodstuffs including meats as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,389. Other saran to polyethylene laminates and the like have also been known as shown by Canadian Pat. No. 743,021; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,031,332; 2,968,576 and 2,955,869. However with such laminates it has generally been necessary to employ bone puncture protective means such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,870. In addition, it may be seen, that the laminates of the prior art have required separate plies to provide the necessary abuse resistance of one lamina, the necessary adhesive characteristics of still other laminas and the barrier properties of still another lamina or various special treatments to obtain suitable adhesion characteristics between the plies. In addition ethylene copolymers having a substantial vinyl acetate content have not been believed to be satisfactory for an outer or inner lamina or coating that must be abuse resistant. Generally only those ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers having vinyl acetate contents below 5% have been felt to be at all suitable for such use. These are only a few of the shortcomings of the prior art.
There is therefore a need for a laminate of simplified construction having all the necessary characteristics for packaging bone-in cuts of meat and a wide variety of other items without the use of special packaging aids.